winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 326/4Kids Script
Fire and Flame Scene: The Forest Musa: 'The silence out here is creepy '''Layla: ' Cause most of the animals fled from the forest 'Flora: ' And the others are probably hiding in there lairs. I sure hope that the pixie pets are safe. '''Musa: Baltor's dark fire burned up everything in sight. Layla: It so badly chard that nothing could live here. Flora: It's terrible! Layla: You know what Flora, maybe we could fix it. If we join my magic water power with your nature energy it might be enough to get the forest growing again. Flora: Tides Linphea convergence I like it. Layla: Then let's do it! Flora And Layla: Water and nature combine to bring back the forest! Musa: Woo! Yeah, you guys its actually working. Flora: I can't believe it we totally heal the forest. Layla: I wonder if the animals will all come back. Musa: Lets see. Scene: Alfea Courtyard ' Faragonda:' I'm extremely glad that Baltor was defeated, but it would make me feel so much better to know what actually happened to him. Griffin: You've always been to much of a worrier even back when you where a student here you worried about skirmishes with cloud tower being the best speller. Faragonda: So you feel confident that Baltor is gone for good. I only ask because everyone has let there guard down. Bloom are you alright? Bloom: Oh sorry Mrs. F I didn't hear you Faragonda: Is something wrong. Bloom: I kind of have this bad feeling. Faragonda: ''' Is it about Baltor Bloom. '''Bloom: Well I can still feel his presents Faragonda: Listen Bloom, its not what any of us want to hear, but if you can still sense Baltor it means he's coming back. Scene: Unknown Area Sky: Searching rescue is complete. Brandon: Hold on guys I see someone down there. Baltor: Help me! Help Brandon: Don't worry I'll get you out of there. Baltor: Pataick! Scene: Faragonda's Office Stella: Are you completely sure it was Baltor? Helia: There's no doubt in my mind it was him and he was as strong as he's ever been he took us down easily I was the first one he knocked out so I didn't see the whole battle, but when Baltor told me Baltor: (flashback) Your friends are my prisoners and the only reason your not so that you could be my aren boy go to Alfea and tell those fairies I'll be waiting for them in Tides and make sure you tell them to hurry to portal island if they ever want to see their precious boyfriends again. Flora: Hes's definitely setting a trap on Tides. Musa: Yeah but we still have to risk it our boyfriends are in trouble. Faragonda: Be very careful girls because Baltor will strike with everything he has to destroy you. Particularly you Bloom. Scene: Tides Nabu: Sensors aren't detecting any side of Baltor on the island that has the portal. Helia: He could be down below this is were he said we should go and he said we should get here quickly. Layla: Are you totally sure your readings are right Nabu he's old hideout was there right in the center of the island Nabu: It looks deserted but it's possible he's using magic to shield he's present. Layla: I say we check it in person. Nabu: I told you it's deserted. Stella: Not only that but it's really drab Musa: If I know Baltor he's setting some kinda trap. Bloom: Baltor is close by I feel it. Baltor: (Evil Laugh) Bloom: Baltor were here like you asked so let our boyfriends go. Baltor: I make the rules here. Remember the spell of the elements well here it is again. Stella: Timmy's in a tunnel. Tecna: Timmy. Stella: Will save you. Tecna: Wait you guys go look for Baltor I'll take care of saving Timmy Bloom: I'll crate some trans-portals. Everybody step into one Tecna: Lets go Enchantix! World wide web no! Stella: Shungums! Ahh! Go Enchantix. Enchantix sun shield. Musa: Riven I'm going to get you out of this I promise. Let's go Enchantix. Riven! Bloom: Lets go Enchantix! Find Sky! Scene: Dungeons Ashia: All that's down here are dungeons. Flora: And no sign of Baltor Helia: Do you guys know anything about these cells. Nabu: I think this is where they locked up criminals before the Omega portal was created. Sky: Help! Helia: That sounded like sky. That's weird we just saw Timmy up on the surface. Tecna Ahhh! Timmy. Timmy, whats going on Timmy? Scene: Unknown Cave Stella: Ha ah! Scene: Statue Cave Musa: Riven. Scene: Unknown Cave Bloom: Sky, Sky is that you? Scene: Unknown Cave Stella: That was Enchantix Sun Burst you should be gone. Scene: Statue Cave Musa: Enchantix Base Boom. Ah, let go of me! Scene: Tunnel Tecna: Digital Blast! Scene: Unknown Area Baltor: Three down three to go. Scene: Unknown Cave Bloom: There's no point in fighting this thing the only way I can bit it is to attack the one who controls it. Go find Baltor and hit him where he is. This thing stopped which must of mean I hit Baltor. Mm! Scene: Unknown Cave Stella: That's right monster you better run. Scene: Statue Cave Musa: Get off of me. Scene: Tunnel Tecna: Ahh! Scene: Baltor's Dream Ancestral Witches: Baltor, Baltor. Baltor: Who are you? Anstral Witches: Is it impossible that you forgot about us Baltor. Valtor: Show your self ! Ancestral Witches: You don't give orders to us Baltor we give orders to you. Baltor: The three ancestresses. *The Ancestral Witches laugh evilly.* Tharma: You disappointed us, Baltor! Lysslis: So, were calling you back from this world. Baltor: You really think you can make me come back with you? You three may have created me but you do not control me I will grown you and pass you by. What are you doing ? Tharma: From the limbo were we are exiled we're not allowed to act on the outside of the real world. Lysslis: But nothing can stop us from acting on you because you are ours Baltor. Baltor: No stop it! Belladona: You failed! Tharma: Your magic powers were squandered. Lysslis: And for that you must pay. Baltor: Nooo! Tharma: Will take the part that is the wizard. Belladona: And live the part that is the beast. You'll become more stronger and more brutal, a barbarian primitive, now go destroy all that is in your path. Scene: Unknown Cave Layla: Not looking too good Baltor. Baltor: Soon, you won't be either. Flora: Enchantix Ivy Rap Layla: Alright I'm up next Enchantix bolt. That didn't effect him at all. Baltor: It's over Fairies. Bloom! Stella: Don't forget about us! Where here too. More Coming Soon... Scene: Baltor's Dragon Coming Soon... Scene: Unknown Cave Coming Soon... Scene: Alfea Courtyard Coming Soon... Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Season 3 Scripts (Winx Club) Category:4Kids Category:4Kids Scripts Category:Scripts Category:Winx Club Category:Winx Club Scripts